If Everything Had Been Different
by Sev Snape's Girl
Summary: Lily and Snape Romance, takes place just after their sixth year at Hogwarts. Rated T, might move up to M
1. Chapter 1: The Meadow

If Everything Had Been Different

Lily finished her chores as fast as she could the day after she arrived home from Hogwarts. She wanted to get to the meadow to meet Severus as quickly as possible. Once she was finished, she ran to her room to change into a nicer dress. After checking to make sure Petunia was nowhere to be seen to tell on her to their mum, she slipped out of the house and ran to the meadow. She stepped into the meadow and sat down to wait for him to arrive.

When Severus arrived, Lily blushed faintly against her will. She was finally ready to admit to Severus (and herself) how she felt about him. She stood up as he walked towards her and embraced him in a gentle hug, afraid to hurt him, knowing how his father beat him. He flinched at the touch.

"How are things at home?" she asked him. Nobody realized how heartbroken she was whenever a new cut or bruise appeared on him.

"It's… fine." His moment of hesitation made Lily positive that he was lying.

"Severus, show me. I know you're not okay. I felt you tense when my hands touched your back."

He slowly unbuttoned and removed his shirt. As he turned around, I gasped when I saw the unimaginable amount of bruises on his back.

As he put his shirt back on, she said, "Please let me tell my mum about this. She can help you be rid of the pain forever."

"Lily, no. I can't let you do that. You'd only end up hurt."

"Severus, I lo-," she paused, catching herself before she embarrassed herself to no end, "care about you deeply. Please don't make it seem as though you don't want help."

Severus sighed. "It's not that I don't want help, Lil. It's that I know my father. He would do anything he could to get you back for doing that to him."

Lily took a deep breath. It was time to tell him how she felt.

_**A/N: No characters belong to me. However, the plotline is absolutely mine. I hope you like it. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up very soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth

_**A/N: Again, I don't own characters, only plotline. **_

"Sev, I have something I need to tell you. And I know that what I'm about to say could ruin our friendship, but I'm sick of ignoring the truth. I just…" she trailed off; afraid she would lose her resolve.

"Lil, you know you can tell me anything. I promise, no matter what it is, I would never let it ruin our friendship," he promised. He knew he couldn't get his hopes up, but he could almost imagine that she was going to tell him that she reciprocated the feelings that he had for her, though she didn't know about them.

"Sev, I… I love you. And not in a brotherly or friendly way. I really, truly love you. I completely understand if you don't feel the same way. I just… I needed to get everything out in the open." She could feel her fair skin turning the same brilliant red as her hair. Without giving him time to respond, she leaned forward and kissed him lightly.

Shocked, Severus sat there for a moment before kissing her back eagerly. He gingerly pulled back and said, "Lily, you don't know how overjoyed I am. I have loved you for… well, for as long as I can remember. I never said anything because I had no idea you would feel the same way."

At that moment, Lily began to cry, not from sadness, but from joy. She kissed him again, more slowly this time.

When he pulled away, he wiped a tear away, concerned. "Lily, why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" he said slowly.

"Oh, Sev, no. I'm crying because of how happy I am. I never could have imagined that you would feel the same way about me," she told him.

At that moment, Lily heard her mother's voice distantly, calling her. "Lily, Petunia, time for tea!"

"I'm so sorry, I have to go. Meet me here tomorrow morning at 11:30, love?" Lily asked tentatively.

"Of course. The hours will seem long until then." He kissed her chastely on the cheek just before she turned and ran towards her house.

_**A/N: I know the chapters are short, but I'm trying to get them up as fast as I can. If you have any ideas of where you would like to see the story go, leave a review and it will be greatly appreciated!(:**_


	3. Chapter 3: Telling the Parents

**A/N: Sorry it's been a little while. But it's been a much shorter time than it's been with my other stories that I finally got around to updating today. Also, I just realized now that, in the first chapter, I accidentally switched from third to first person momentarily, and I want to personally apologize for that. I hope you enjoy it.**

That night, Lily debated telling her mum and dad about what had happened today. She wanted to make the announcement at the dinner table, but she couldn't bear to have Petunia be there when she told her parents. Luck was on her side when Petunia was invited to go out to dinner with her whale of a boyfriend, Vernon something or other.

As Lily and her parents were sitting around the table, filling their plates, she prepared herself for what could happen. Sure, they would probably be thrilled, as they both loved Severus, even if they did think he was a bit odd, but there was always the chance that they would think that he wasn't good enough for their little girl. But Lily had a plan for if they did that. If that Dursley fellow was good enough for Petunia, then Sev was surely good enough for Lily.

"Lily, I didn't see you much today. You were gone this morning before tea, and then you escaped to your room for the rest of the day. What have you been up to?" Lily's mum, Rose, asked.

"Actually, Mum, something really great happened today. Before you called me in for tea, I met up with Sev. I had something I had to confess to him, to be honest." Lily hesitated. "I told him the truth of how I feel for him. I told him I love him. And the best part is that he said he loves me, too."

There was a momentary pause while that sank in, and Lily grew increasingly concerned with every tick of the clock.

"Oh, Lily, that's wonderful. I always kind of hoped that the two of you would end up together. Your father did too, not that he'd admit it in a million years. Oh, my little girl's growing up. Besides, he's such a nicer boy than the one your sister has fallen so hard for," Rose exclaimed. It seemed to Lily that her mother didn't even breathe. "Isn't it wonderful, Henry?"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call it wonderful, seeing as you're my baby girl, but as long as he makes you happy, I'm happy. But if he ever does anything stupid to hurt you, he's going to have me to answer to," Henry threatened unconvincingly. However, as unconvincing as it may have been, Lily decided to keep the knowledge of Severus calling her the M word to herself.

"So, as the two of you are okay with it and such, I suppose it's alright if I spend tomorrow with him?" Lily asked tentatively.

"Of course that's alright, Lily. We trust both of you fully. But please don't do anything stupid to lose that trust, Lil," her mother said warmly, trying to hide the veiled threat in her words.

"Mum, you know me better than that. I promise we'll behave," Lily said, giggling slightly. The rest of dinner went by uneventfully.

About an hour later, the three of them were in the dining room having dessert, homemade strawberry shortcake, when they heard the door open. "I'm home, Mum, Dad."

Petunia walked into the room, got herself a bowl of shortcake, and sat down at the table with her family.

"Petunia, how was your date with Vernon?" Rose asked, feigning interest. Of course, she cared about Petunia; she just didn't necessarily care for her choice in men.

"It went so well. Actually, I have some great news. Mum, Dad, Vernon asked me to marry him. And I said yes," Petunia squealed. Lily groaned inwardly.

"Oh, Petunia, I'm so happy for you. Do you have the ring?" her mum asked.

"Of course I do. Do you really think he would ask me to be his wife if he didn't already have a ring?" With this, Petunia stuck out her left hand to show off her ring. Lily had to admit, it was beautiful.

"Oh, Henry, isn't it wonderful? One daughter engaged, the other might as well be." Lily gave her mother a look. "Oh, don't look at me like that, Lily. The fact that that boy was willing to tell you he loved you might as well be the same as him asking for your hand. I bet you'll have a ring within a year."

Petunia scoffed. "What boy? What boy would ever fall in love with _you_? You're a freak. The only boy that could love you is another freak from that freak school of yours, and a stupid one at that. Oh, I know. It's that Snape boy from down the road, isn't it? Well, no surprise there. He's not exactly well off; he probably doesn't know any better, does he? He probably doesn't even love you; he just knows we have a bit of money." At that, Lily tore out of the room in tears.

"Petunia, I'll speak to you about your behavior later," Rose said before chasing after Lily.

"I honestly cannot believe you would say that to your sister. She was happy for you, you could at least pretend you were happy for her," Henry said to Petunia.

**A/N: Well, there's Petunia's nasty side. I can't decide if I think I wrote her well. If anybody has any pointers on writing Petunia, I would gladly accept them. Please and thank you. (:**


End file.
